Navidad en la biblioteca
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: UA. Bellatrix tiene que darle un mensaje a cierto licántropo. 'Te conozco, Lupin. No eres tan angelito como haces a todos pensar. A su lado tienes todo un mundo de oportunidades. Piénsatelo.' Capítulo único. RemusBellatrix Lemon


**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic está inspirado y basado en el fanfic de **NorixBlack**, _Sobre la Verdadera Historia del Niño de Vivió_, (¿que aún no te has leído ese fic¿¡Y a qué esperas!? ¬¬) y contiene lemon (sexo explícito). Si no te gusta el tema, dale a "Atrás" y búscate algo de acuerdo a tus gustos ;)

**_Tu regalito, Nora!! Sorprendida? xD Sin tu permiso, pero bueno, yo sé que me dejas utilizar tu Universo de 'Sobre…' ¡Espero que te guste! ;)  
_**

_**Navidad en la biblioteca**_

Eran las vacaciones de Navidad. El castillo se había quedado casi vacío; apenas unos pocos alumnos habían decidido quedarse a pasar allí las fiestas. Estaban en medio de una guerra, y era lógico que tanto los padres como los hijos desearan estar el mayor tiempo posible con sus familiares, preocupados por su seguridad y bienestar.

Por eso él estaba allí. Sus padres hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de preocuparse por si estaba bien o le había pasado algo. Es más, seguro que se alegrarían si un día recibían una carta del director Dumbledore avisándoles de su fallecimiento. "Un peligro menos en el mundo" seguro que pensarían. No sin razón, cierto.

Pero él no iba a desanimarse por eso. Era feliz allí entre aquellos gruesos muros de piedra. Por primera vez lo era. E iba a aprovecharlo.

-¡Ey, Moony! -escuchó que le llamaban a su espalda-. Vamos a hacer una batalla de bolas de nieve. ¿Te apuntas?

Remus se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa en los labios. Observó con sus ojos dorados la alegría que mostraba el atractivo rostro de Sirius, esa alegría que siempre estaba con él, que nunca desaparecía, y que tenía esa maravillosa característica de ser capaz de contagiarse a todo el mundo.

-No, Padfoot. Quiero terminar el trabajo de Transformaciones lo antes posible.

-Bueno -accedió el moreno. Sabía que a Remus cuando se le metía una cosa en la cabeza era muy difícil sacársela, y más cuando ésta tenía que ver con los estudios, así que no insistió-. Pero en cuanto termines ven a buscarnos¿vale? No nos obligues a venir a por ti.

El asentimiento de Remus bastó para Sirius. Con un gesto de despedida con su mano, el animago dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, en busca del resto de sus amigos para la batalla de bolas de nieve.

Remus no podía evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro cada vez que recordaba a sus amigos, los mejores amigos que uno podía encontrar. No habían salido corriendo horrorizados cuando habían descubierto su maldición, muy al contrario, se las habían ingeniado para poder acompañarle en todas las lunas llenas, haciéndoselas más amenas y divertidas. Sus amigos habían sido los primeros que no le habían mirado como a un monstruo, que no le habían mirado como si fuera un error de la naturaleza. Se preocupaban por él, le aguantaban sus cambios de humor, le cuidaban después de la luna llena... No sabía lo que haría sin ellos.

Se acurrucó bajo su bufanda cuando llegó a uno de los corredores más fríos del castillo. No entendía como podía haber tanta corriente en aquel pasillo. Sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz se volvieron rojas por el frío, dándole un aspecto simpático y gracioso. Casi dio un suspiro de alivio cuando entró en la biblioteca, con el fuego de las chimeneas estratégicamente distribuidas por todo el lugar calentando el ambiente. Se quitó la bufanda, los guantes y la capa que llevaba encima, agradeciendo la calidez que le rodeaba.

Allí, entre tantos libros, se sentía a gusto, tranquilo. Estaba en su mundo, con todos aquellos tomos viejos y casi ilegibles rodeándole, haciéndole olvidar sus problemas, sus inseguridades, sus dudas...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Mira a quién tenemos aquí...

Remus no pudo menos de rodar los ojos al oír aquella voz femenina, tan arrogante como siempre, con ese tinte de superioridad con el que siempre quería e intentaba sacarle de sus casillas. Pero no por nada era un maestro en las máscaras y el autocontrol. Iba a necesitar más que su aterciopelada y sarcástica voz para conseguir sus propósitos.

-Buenos días, Bellatrix -saludó él, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta, sin parar de sacar los pergaminos y las plumas que necesitaba de su mochila.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, lobito¿Dónde está el idiota de mi primo y sus vasallos?

Bellatrix sonrió cuando vio cómo el gryffindor tensaba los hombros al oírla. Le encantaba ponerle nervioso, le encantaba sacarle de sus casillas, cosa que casi nunca conseguía. Pero no por nada era una Black, iba a conseguir que aquel gryffindor sacara su verdadera personalidad. Aquella sonrisa inocente no podía ser real. Ella no se tragaba esa carita de ángel que tenía.

-Están en una guerra de bolas de nieve -contestó, ignorando a propósito el tono de voz que la slytherin había utilizado.

-¿Y por qué estás tú aquí en vez de revolcándote por la nieve¿No es eso lo que hacen los lobos?

Volvió a sonreír al ver como Lupin tensaba la mandíbula durante un momento, pero luego siguió ignorándola, con esa cortesía suya tan desquiciante.

-No creo que los lobos tengan la costumbre de revolcarse por la nieve -sonrió él de nuevo, abriendo uno de los libros que llevaba en la mochila.

Bellatrix no sabía si reír o matarle directamente. Sabía lo que le molestaba que le llamaran "lobo", se le notaba cuando tensaba los hombros, o cuando apretaba la mandíbula... o cuando aparecía ese brillo de enojo en esos raros y cautivantes ojos dorados... Y lo que más le gustaba era ver como él quería siempre buscarle cualquier otro significado a las claras indirectas que ella le mandaba. Sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo lo que era él en verdad. Esas desapariciones repentinas cada mes, ese aspecto enfermizo y esas ojeras cuando aparecía... ese extraño color de ojos... Sólo un idiota no vería lo que significaban todos esos síntomas.

-¿Y no tienes planeado ir a casa estas vacaciones, Lupin? Creía que lo más importante para un lobo era su manada -volvió a preguntarle. Se sentó a su lado, muy junto a él, sin dejar de mirarlo, intentando ponerle nervioso. Sin embargo Lupin no se molestó ni en levantar la vista, siguió haciendo su trabajo, como si Bellatrix no estuviera allí.

-Yo no. ¿Y tú? Los elfos domésticos te tienen que estar echando mucho de menos.

-No... -Bella sonrió coqueta, echándose a la espalda su larga melena oscura-. Prefiero hacerte compañía a ti. Es más divertido.

-Pues... te lo agradezco, aunque no deberías haberte molestado. Sirius y James también se quedaron aquí para pasar las navidades.

-Oh... -Bellatrix volvió a sonreír, como si no hubiera oído el último comentario-. No es ninguna molestia. Además... hacía mucho que quería hablar contigo... sobre un tema en particular.

Remus, por un momento, levantó la vista del pergamino y la miró a los ojos, intentando leer en ellos lo que fuera que estuviera planeando la slytherin. Aun así, el gesto tranquilo en su cara no desapareció, incluso cuando la chica sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Tú dirás.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti de alguien muy importante -comenzó, desplazándose un poco sobre el banco en el que ambos estaban sentados y acercándose a Remus hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron juntas-. Le hablé a ese alguien de ti... y está muy interesado en conocerte.

Las alarmas comenzaron a resonar por toda la cabeza de Remus. No era tonto, sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando Bellatrix. No entendía porqué ella le había hablado... a Él de él, pero no le gustaba nada. No quería meterse en ningún lío. Sí, él ya tenía sus ideales bien grabados en la mente, ya sabía lo que en realidad quería hacer en su futuro... pero no quería ni hacer daño a sus amigos ni meterse en ningún problema estando aún en el colegio.

-¿Sabes, _Bellatrix_? -contestó, sabiendo lo que le molestaba a los slytherins que los gryffindors les llamaran por el nombre e imprimiéndole un tono meloso a su voz cuando pronunció el de la chica-. No quiero saberlo. No quiero saber nada, y menos en este momento.

Recogió con rapidez sus cosas, metiéndolas apresuradamente en su mochila y dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca lo más deprisa posible.

-Te conozco, Lupin. No eres tan angelito como haces a todos pensar. A su lado tienes todo un mundo de oportunidades. Piénsatelo. Y dame una respuesta cuando te hayas decidido.

* * *

La sala común fue un verdadero paraíso para los tres magos que entraron, completamente empapados y llenos de nieve, en la torre de su casa. Los tres reían sin parar, haciéndose bromas y burlándose cuando alguno de ellos se resbalaba por el lodo que llevaban bajo la suela de sus botas. Acababan de llegar de una nueva pelea de bolas de nieve, una pelea que habían empezado contra los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, una pelea que había terminado con la alianza entre las tres casas contra los pocos slytherins que habían tenido la mala idea de salir a pasear aprovechando los pocos rayos de sol que se dejaban ver a través de las nubes por aquellas fechas.

Un chico alto, de cabello negro y bonitos ojos grises se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el primer sofá que se puso a su alcance. En sus labios se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa divertida, que junto al brillo travieso en sus ojos claros le daba la acertada apariencia de un niño que acababa de hacer alguna trastada.

-Prongs, eres mi héroe -declaró, sin parar de reír. Se quitó el gorro de lana negro que había llevado cubriéndole la cabeza hasta las orejas y lo dejó sobre la mesa más próxima-. Tienes que enseñarme cómo hiciste que aquella babosa se metiera dentro de los calzoncillos de Snape.

-¡Fácil! –exclamó James, tirándose él mismo sobre el sillón que había enfrente del sofá en donde se había sentado Sirius. Sacó su varita y la acarició con cariño, como si de una amorosa mascota se tratara-. La nieve también puede transformarse¿sabes? -su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa, y su mirada parda se hizo levemente atemorizante durante un momento, haciendo reír nuevamente a Sirius-. Y si encima le echas una pequeña maldición para que te obedezca...

-No me digas que le lanzaste un _Imperius_ a la babosa... -dijo sorprendido Black, enderezándose y mirando con los ojos como platos a su mejor amigo-. ¡Genial! -exclamó al ver el leve asentimiento de James.

-¡James! -exclamó esta vez Remus, hablando por primera vez y viendo a su amigo con un ceño de preocupación-. Sabes que esa maldición está prohibida. Podrías ir a Azkaban por jugar con eso.

-Qué va -respondió James, con un gesto de indiferencia-. Sólo mandan a Azkaban cuando le has echado una maldición imperdonable a una persona, no a un estúpido animal. Además -añadió, sonriendo con complicidad a Sirius-, Crouch ha dado permiso para que los aurores puedan utilizar las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Y tengo que ir practicando si quiero entrar al cuerpo.

Lo que fuera que fuese a contestar Remus se olvidó cuando una lechuza entró por una de las ventanas de la torre y se dirigió hacia Sirius. Éste, sin demorarse un momento, desató el periódico que llevaba el ave y le pagó los cinco knuts antes de desplegar los pergaminos y leer con el ceño fruncido la primera plana de _El Profeta Vespertino_.

-¿Ha pasado algo, Padfoot? -preguntó entonces James, rompiendo así el silencio que se había creado desde la llegada de la lechuza.

-Han encontrado esta mañana el cuerpo de una mujer cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Era una bruja... y fue violada y asesinada por un muggle -contestó Black, enseñando mientras hablaba la portada del periódico, en donde debajo del titular se encontraba una foto en movimiento de la bruja en cuestión, una mujer de rasgos finos y delicados que les saludaba con una sonrisa. Debajo había otro titular, esta vez más pequeño, pero no menos llamativo: _Nuevo ataque a familia muggle_.

James le quitó el periódico a su amigo de las manos y se puso a leer el pequeño artículo, sobre uno de los temas que más abundaba por aquellos días.

-Voldemort atacó a otra familia a las afueras de Londres. _"El cabeza de familia era el culpable de la muerte de Annabell Kingston, la mujer que hallaron esta mañana muerta al lado del Caldero Chorreante…"_

-Otro muggle que ha matado a una bruja -dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a tumbarse en el sillón-. No es la primera vez. No me extraña que aparezcan revolucionarios como ese tal Tom Ryddle.

-Sí -apoyó James con un movimiento de cabeza-. El único problema que Ryddle tiene es que es demasiado... sanguinario.

-Ajá... Tiene buenas ideas, pero las formas de llevarlas a cabo -Sirius negó con la cabeza-. Debería dar más explicaciones para que todo el mundo supiera qué es lo que piensa, no sólo atacar a familias muggles sin dar ningún tipo de razón. Y también dejar que más magos se unan a su causa y no sólo a los sangre pura.

-Cómo por ejemplo a los mestizos capaces de empuñar una varita y a esos nacidos de muggles que parece que fueran sangre pura, como Lily Evans -afirmó James, sin apartar los ojos del periódico-. Sería una buena forma de demostrar que los magos son mejores que los muggles¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que atrayendo a su grupo a los que provienen de ellos?

Lupin no daba crédito a sus oídos. Miraba a sus dos amigos con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos y el ceño levemente fruncido. Nunca antes había oído hablar así a sus amigos, nunca se hubiera imaginado que los dos podían llegar a pensar de aquella manera. De Sirius no le sorprendía tanto, al fin y al cabo había sido criado por una de las familias más arraigadas a las tradiciones de sangre pura y Artes Oscuras de todas, pero de James, que desde siempre había querido ser un auror para luchar contra todos aquellos ideales y para atrapar a los magos tenebrosos... De verdad que no terminaba de entenderlos.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Moony? -le preguntó de pronto Sirius, al ver que estaba muy callado. Frunció el ceño con preocupación al ver cómo Remus miraba primero a James y luego le miraba a él, con confusión brillando en sus ojos dorados.

-No, es que... -Remus se humedeció el labio inferior, intentando ordenar las ideas que bullían en su cabeza-. Simplemente me ha sorprendido que pensaseis así. Creía que estaríais totalmente en contra de los ideales de Ryddle.

-Pues ya ves que no -contestó James, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ryddle es un tío inteligente. Sabe bien lo que el Mundo Mágico necesita, pero no tiene las mejores ideas para conseguir sus propósitos –levantó la mirada hasta clavarla sobre su amigo, que seguía observándole con algo de sorpresa, pero con interés y curiosidad. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, recordando que había bastante gente que no pensaba de la misma manera… y que a veces era mejor quedarse callado-. Tú... ¿tú sí lo estás? Me refiero a que... bueno, él es uno de los motivos que ha hecho que todos piensen que los licántropos, vampiros y ese tipo de seres son malvados. Supongo que estarás... ofendido de que él sea el culpable de que últimamente estén haciendo tantas leyes en contra de los licántropos... y eso.

Pero para sorpresa de los otros dos adolescentes, Lupin negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en sus labios.

-En realidad todas esas creencias de que los licántropos son malvados son culpa de los mitos muggles que han sido traídos al mundo mágico por mestizos y nacidos de muggles. Antiguamente en el mundo mágico los licántropos éramos muy buscados para cierto tipo de... menesteres -comentó Lupin, dejándose caer al final al lado de Sirius, que le hizo un hueco en el sofá-. Ryddle no tiene toda la culpa de que ahora seamos tan temidos.

A ese último comentario le siguió un relajante silencio que fue bien recibido por los tres adolescentes. James se entretuvo ojeando el periódico, pasando rápidamente a los deportes e interesándose por los partidos y los resultados de quidditch. Remus, mientras, cogió una revista que se encontraba sobre una mesa cercana y la abrió curioso después de ver en la portada a una chica delgada y guapa que le guiñó un ojo coqueta.

-¿Y qué haréis vosotros cuando salgamos de Hogwarts? -preguntó de pronto Sirius, poniendo un cojín detrás de su cabeza-. Apenas quedan unos meses para que se termine el colegio, después podremos hacer lo que queramos.

Los otros dos adolescentes cogieron fácilmente el significado oculto de aquel comentario. Sí, después de Hogwarts cada uno empezaría una vida nueva, deberían elegir una carrera, y tal como estaban las cosas, decantarse por un bando o por el otro. Sin embargo ninguno contestó de inmediato. Se quedaron callados durante unos momentos, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que James rompió el silencio.

-Yo siempre he querido ser auror. Aparte de que ya es una tradición en mi familia, me encanta la acción, y sé que ese trabajo está hecho para mí. Sin embargo... la verdad es que no sé en qué bando estaría. Ahora que las cosas me están yendo mejor con Evans, no creo que fuera capaz de ponerme en contra ella en esta guerra que se avecina.

-Lo que hace el amor¿eh, Prongs? -bromeó Sirius, dejando escapar una sonrisa socarrona-. O más bien las buenas curvas de cierta pelirroja... ¡Auch! -se rascó la zona de la cabeza en donde le había caído el zapato que James le había tirado ante su inoportuno comentario-. Vale, vale, James, joder, sólo era una broma -le lanzó una breve sonrisa supuestamente inocente, para luego poner en su rostro un leve gesto de seriedad-. Pues yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro. También me gustaría ser auror, pero estoy un poco hasta las narices ya de hacer de oveja negra de la familia. No me gusta ir a las celebraciones familiares a escondidas para que el viejo loco de Dumbledore se siga creyendo que me trago todas esas charlas que nos echa sobre la paz, la unidad y la igualdad entre magos y muggles -puso un mohín de asco que hizo reír a sus amigos-. _¿Os apetece un caramelo de limón?_ A saber lo que llevan por dentro...

Remus no podía menos que reír ante los comentarios de su amigo.

-No sabía que sólo estuvieras fingiendo eso de ser el rebelde de la familia, Padfoot -comentó.

-Sí, bueno, al principio no lo era. Toda mi familia ha ido a Slytherin desde hace generaciones, y yo siempre quise entrar en Gryffindor, sólo para llevarles la contraria, así que imagínate. Pero luego apareció Ryddle, y a mi padre se le ocurrió que yo siguiera haciendo de "rebelde anticreencias Black" para que Dumbledore me acogiera bajo su ala y así tener un espía en el bando enemigo, y como tampoco me importaba mucho el tema pues simplemente acepté. Ahora sin embargo ya no me importa tan poco.

-¿Y tú, Remus? Que nosotros hemos hablado mucho, pero tú no has soltado prenda.

Remus sonrió ante los dos pares de ojos curiosos que de pronto se fijaron en él, mirándole con detenimiento.

-A mí no creo que me vayan a aceptar en muchos sitios -Remus dejó que un gesto de resignación apareciera en su cara-. Así que tampoco me he hecho nunca demasiadas ilusiones sobre a qué me puedo dedicar cuando salga del colegio. Aparte... hace poco una persona me dijo que Ryddle había oído hablar de mí... y que quería conocerme.

-¿Ryddle quiere conocerte? -preguntó Sirius, incorporándose un poco y mirando sorprendido a su amigo-. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Tu prima, Bellatrix -contestó, con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Y qué le has respondido? -preguntó en esta ocasión James, sentándose en el borde del sillón para acercarse un poco más a sus dos amigos.

-Pues la verdad es que aún no le dije nada. Como creía que vosotros teníais otro tipo de ideas... pues simplemente pensé que no era lo mejor responder mientras estuviera en el colegio todavía, hasta que no nos hubiéramos distanciado un poco.

-Pero es el propio Ryddle quien te ha llamado¿no? No creo que Bellatrix se atreviera a mentir sobre eso, ella es muy cercana a Ryddle, aunque no me preguntes cómo ni porqué -dijo Sirius-. ¿Cuándo le tienes que dar una respuesta?

-Cuando me haya decidido.

-Y algo me dice que nuestro lobito ya está más que decidido -canturreó James. Se puso en pie, estirándose y bostezando. Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Remus y le guiñó un ojo travieso-. Así que con vuestro permiso me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, chicos.

-Buenas noches, Prongs -casi dijeron al unísono Sirius y Remus.

-Que no se te olvide, Sirius, de hacer un _Obliviate_ a los cuadros antes de que se vayan a chivarle todo a Dumbledore.

-A la orden, jefe -sonrió Sirius, antes de sacar la varita y girarse con rapidez a hacer lo que su amigo le había pedido.

* * *

-¿De nuevo solo en la biblioteca, lobito¿En dónde has dejado al resto de la manada? -se oyó la voz altanera de Bellatrix Black demasiado cerca de su oído.

-En donde suelen dormir las personas, Bellatrix, en las camas de su dormitorio.

-¿Y tú dónde duermes, lobito? -le preguntó esta vez la slytherin, dejando que su aliento golpeara la sensible piel del pálido cuello del hombre lobo.

-Suelo dormir también en una cama, Bellatrix, gracias por tu preocupación -contestó él, intentando no inmutarse ante el obvio flirteo de la adolescente. Tensó los hombros y apartó su cuello del alcance de ella, girando la cabeza hasta tenerla de frente-. ¿Y tú, Bellatrix¿No deberías estar con tu novio en su... casa?

-El deber está antes que el placer, ya lo sabes, lobito -respondió ella, sentándose en el mismo banco donde se sentaba Remus, pegada completamente a él-. Aunque a veces, afortunadamente, las dos cosas van de la mano.

Remus de veras quiso apartar sus ojos de ella, pero no pudo evitar que sus orbes dorados se dirigieran hacia esos labios carnosos que eran humedecidos por una sonrosada lengua, una sonrosada y traviesa lengua que pasó lentamente humedeciendo aquellos apetecibles labios tentándole a hacer lo que fuera que se le estuviera pasando por la mente.

-¿Me dejas hacerte una pregunta, lobito? -preguntó Bellatrix, dejando que su cara adquiriera un gesto de niña buena e inocente, una apariencia que casi hizo sonreír a Remus-. ¿Es verdad lo que se dice de los hombres lobo¿Que son... auténticas fieras en la cama sin necesidad de luna llena?

Aunque antes había conseguido que sus mejillas no adquirieran un bonito tono rojo, en ese momento sí que no pudo evitarlo al oír la pregunta de la slytherin. Vio avergonzado como ella se reía suavemente y con malicia, pero él lo único que atinó a hacer fue a tragar saliva y a tratar de apartarse un poco de ella.

-Venga ya, Lupin, no me tomes por una estúpida. No puedes ser tan buen niño como aparentas, es absolutamente imposible, y menos yendo siempre con el pervertido de mi primo.

Sonriendo ante el nerviosismo del chico, levantó una mano y acarició casi con dulzura el mentón y una de las mejillas de Lupin, notando la leve aspereza que antecede a un nuevo afeitado.

-Vamos, lobito, no te resistas -los suaves dedos de ella empezaron a recorrer los labios del licántropo-. Tú y yo sabemos que lo deseas desde hace mucho tiempo -murmuró con algo terroríficamente parecido a la dulzura.

-¿Que yo deseo, Bellatrix? -murmuró él, mirando por primera vez a los ojos inteligentes de ella-¿no será lo que tú deseas?

La sorpresa se pudo apreciar en los ojos claros de Bellatrix durante un momento, lo justo para que Remus lo viera, sonriera con satisfacción y acercara su rostro al de la mujer para apresar en un fiero beso aquellos carnosos labios bajo los suyos. Primero un corto roce de labios antes de que ambos abrieran la boca y dejaran salir a jugar a las lenguas, que se rozaron con una pasión casi brutal, dejándoles sin respiración.

-Sabía que no eras ningún ángel -jadeó Bellatrix durante un breve momento en el que se detuvieron, mirándose a los ojos. Remus sonrió con algo de arrogancia antes de responderle:

-No me destroces mi reputación, Bellatrix. Es un buen papel ante Dumbledore.

Bellatrix no pudo menos que responderle a la sonrisa con malicia antes de volverle a besar con fuerza, sintiendo como Remus la abrazaba contra su cuerpo por la cintura y luego iba bajando las manos hasta sus caderas para alzarla sin ningún esfuerzo y sentarla sobre la mesa, sin siquiera apartar sus deberes de Transformaciones. Se puso en pie, sin importarle tirar por el impulso el banco al suelo con un fuerte estruendo, y sin dejar de besar a Bellatrix se posicionó entre sus largas piernas, acariciando uno de los suaves y torneados muslos con una de sus grandes manos y con la otra sacando el bajo de la camisa reglamentaria del uniforme para poder acceder a la cálida piel del vientre plano y tentador.

El gemido que dejó escapar ella al notar cómo le rozaba el costado quedó ahogado en la boca de Remus, que apenas era capaz de separarse de aquellos deliciosos labios. La temperatura de ambos cuerpos comenzaba a subir con increíble velocidad, los toques de ambos adolescentes sobre el otro cuerpo se volvían más audaces, las respiraciones agitadas los obligaban a separar sus labios por pequeños espacios de tiempo antes de volver a unirse en tórridos besos, para luego pasar por el mentón y detrás de la oreja y terminar en el cuello, sorbiendo con fuerza hasta dejar una pequeña marca.

-Aahh... -Remus no pudo evitar gemir cuando las hábiles manos de Bellatrix consiguieron abrir del todo su camisa y encontraron la marca de su maldición, una ennegrecida cicatriz en su costado derecho, que ante el toque de la adolescente pareció palpitar.

-Mmm... -murmuró Bellatrix a su oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja-. ¿Es ésta tu cicatriz, lobito? -le preguntó, volviendo a acariciar las líneas oscuras y sacando un nuevo suspiro de los labios del gryffindor-. Es muy... sexy. Y también tu punto débil, por lo que veo -susurró de nuevo, pasando otra vez sus largos dedos delineando cada marca y sacando nuevos gemidos de Remus.

Éste se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de levantar de nuevo la mirada y posarla sobre la de Bellatrix, con un brillo de depredador iluminando sus ojos dorados. Apartó con algo de renuencia sus manos del curvilíneo cuerpo de Black y las posó sobre la superficie de la mesa, apoyándose levemente en ellas.

Observó con placer las sonrosadas mejillas de ella, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos por los brutales besos, los ojos brillantes de lujuria y pasión, la finísima película de sudor que había comenzado a aparecer en los pequeños trozos de piel que no eran cubiertos por la fastidiosa ropa. Sonrió y se relamió, como lo hace un fiero depredador cuando tiene a la presa delante de sus ojos y sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar. Bellatrix le correspondió al gesto, entornando los ojos y mirándole con aparente inocencia entre sus largas pestañas oscuras.

-¿El lobo va a comerse ya a la caperucita... negra, o va a ser ella misma quien se tenga que arriesgar a atacar al lobo? -preguntó, con una voz suave y angelical.

Los ojos de lobo de Lupin brillaron una última vez antes de volver a acercarse totalmente al cuerpo de Bellatrix y atrapar los tentadores labios con pasión. Sus manos se dirigieron con rapidez hacia los botones de la camisa blanca y sin molestarse en desabrocharos uno a uno los arrancó de un tirón, quitándole apresuradamente la prenda y tirándola al suelo sin mirar a dónde caía.

Bellatrix volvió a reír cuando tuvieron que separar sus labios en busca de oxígeno. A su vez, también pasó sus manos por el pecho de Remus hacia sus hombros y haciendo deslizar su camisa por ellos hasta descubrir media espalda. Sin embargo Lupin no se detuvo para terminar de quitársela, dejó que se mantuviera allí sin poder caer del todo al suelo, sin querer perder el tiempo de sacarse los brazos de las mangas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, lobito, lo que escondes bajo esa apariencia de angelito -murmuró de nuevo Bellatrix, delineando el fuerte torso y el abdomen, pasando por la ancha espalda surcada de pálidas y apenas perceptibles cicatrices.

Aun así, Remus no se molestó en contestarle. Bajó su boca del cuello hacia los delgados hombros de la slytherin, rodeando su espalda con los dos brazos y alcanzando el broche del sujetador, desabrochándolo con notable maestría y dejando al descubierto sus turgentes senos. No se demoró ni un simple pensamiento, bajó sus labios y tomó entre ellos un erecto pezón, rozándolo levemente con los dientes y haciendo gemir a Bellatrix. Sintió cómo una de las manos de ella se aferraba con fuerza a su pelo rubio, enredando sus largos dedos entre los mechones, y arqueando su cuerpo bajo el toque de su boca. Él pasó uno de sus brazos por su fina cintura, atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo.

Bellatrix sentía acercarse cada vez más al cielo. Bajo las caricias del _tímido_ gryffindor su cuerpo respondía con pasión, pero sus manos, como si fueran una entidad aparte, comenzaron a deslizarse por toda la ancha espalda hasta llegar a la cinturilla de los incómodos pantalones, recorriéndolos lentamente hasta que se toparon con la hebilla del cinturón, a la que vencieron con suma rapidez para apresurarse a desabrochar también el botón y bajar la cremallera de los pantalones.

El largo jadeo que soltó Remus cuando Bellatrix rodeó su dureza con la mano la hizo volver a reír con malicia. Moviendo casi perezosamente la mano, subió la otra por todo el torso hasta la nuca de Remus, obligándole a levantar la cabeza y conectar sus ojos a los de ella.

No hizo falta ninguna palabra entre ellos. Remus se apresuró a quitarle a Bellatrix el resto de su ropa antes de que ella le rodeara la cintura con las piernas y él se adentrara en ella con fuerza, soltando un gruñido grave y seco. Los dos jadearon, quedándose un momento inmóviles, respirando agitadamente hasta que Remus, volviendo a besar a Bellatrix, comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, pero casi de inmediato aumentando el ritmo de los movimientos, con una de sus grandes manos aferrada a la cintura de la chica y la otra utilizándola de apoyo sobre la mesa.

Aferrada al fuerte cuerpo, Bellatrix rompió el beso y se abrazó con más fuerza a la ancha espalda de Remus, jadeando y gimiendo al lado de su fino oído y dejando que su aliento golpeara la sensible piel enfebrecida de debajo de la oreja, enardeciendo al gryffindor.

La mesa sobre la que se apoyaban crujía ante sus embates, amenazando con derrumbarse y llamar la atención de cualquiera que anduviera por allí cerca, pero ninguno de los dos podía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo que ardía junto al suyo.

La sangre corría rauda por sus venas, el sudor cubría sus cuerpos con una erótica película fina, las respiraciones se hacían cada vez más agitadas cuanto más se acercaban al momento cumbre. Bellatrix enredó de nuevo sus dedos en el fino cabello castaño de Remus, y Remus aumentó la fuerza de su mano sobre la cintura de ella, sin preocuparse si terminaba haciéndole una buena señal, sólo concentrado en aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas y del placer que sentía.

Y cuando el orgasmo llegó con brutalidad los dos gritaron, dejando de respirar por un momento. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, sus músculos se debilitaban por momentos y su respiración se iba normalizando poco a poco.

Con un pequeño esfuerzo, Remus salió del interior de Bellatrix y se dejó caer al suelo, con ella sobre su pecho, respirando profundamente sin abrir siquiera los ojos. Ella se quedó apoyada sobre él durante un momento, totalmente relajada y satisfecha, con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Pero al final se movió, incorporándose un poco para mirar a Remus a la cara, sin querer levantarse del todo y perder el agradable calor del fuerte pecho del licántropo.

-Vaya... -murmuró ella, dejando que una nueva sonrisa sarcástica apareciera en sus hinchados labios-... quién lo diría.

Remus, al escucharla, se dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. Tragó saliva y se removió el pelo húmedo de sudor antes de mirarla.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó con suavidad, sin querer alzar la voz.

-¿Ahora te preocupas? -rió Bellatrix-. ¿Volviendo a tus costumbres gryffindors?

-Tengo una reputación que mantener -se encogió de hombros, sin poder quitar la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios.

-Mucho mejor que bien -le susurró ella al oído, antes de morderle el lóbulo e incorporarse para empezar a vestirse.

Remus la observó mientras se vestía, sin molestarse en acomodarse la ropa. Al final, cuando Bellatrix se recogía el pelo en una rápida coleta alta, se dispuso a levantarse.

-Le haré llegar tu contestación -le informó ella, acercándose a él cuando ya estuvo de pie. Le besó por última vez en los labios y se dio la vuelta-. Feliz Navidad, lobito.

Remus sólo sonrió divertido antes de disponerse a recoger sus deberes, arrugados y manchados, que habían caído al suelo. Lástima; al día siguiente tendría que volver de nuevo a la biblioteca...

**_Fin  
_**

¿Qué tal? Sí, muy extraño… Un Remus/Bellatrix… Sólo a NorixBlack se le ocurriría xD Aish… qué mala influencia eres, niña xD

Y para quien se haya atrevido a leer esto sin haberse leído antes _Sobre la Verdadera Historia del Niño que Vivió_ (que ya le vale… ¬¬ xD no sé a qué estáis esperando) y queréis saber cómo continúa ya sabéis qué fic tenéis que leer ;)

_**Nora, wapa, espero que te haya gustado!!! Y que no me mates muy lentamente por apropiarme por un rato de tu mundo ;) Ya sabes, la confianza da asco xD**_

**_¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!!!_**

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


End file.
